The description that follows relates generally to headphones. In particular, the description relates to an improved audio listening system with improved earphone configurations.
Commercially available headphones typically comprise a pair of earphones, or ear-cups, coupled to one another by a resilient curved band, e.g., a headband, that applies sufficient force to the ear-cups to hold the headphones in place on the user's head. Ear-cups are designed to be positioned close to the auditory canal of the user's ear to create an acoustically necessary coupling space there between. If the ear-cup is not positioned squarely over the user's outer ear, the force holding the headphone in place may be concentrated on one part of the user's ear, causing the ear to become sore. Moreover, the uniqueness of each user's ear shape creates a problem for designing ear-cups that universally provide a comfortable and close fit to the outer part of the ear. Because today's users tend to wear headphones for relatively longer periods of time, the ability to completely and comfortably adjust a headphone to each particular user is becoming as important of a feature to consumers as the acoustical parameters of the headphone.
Many of today's headphone users also require greater portability from a headphone, as the combination of the Internet and smart phones have made music, video, and online applications available virtually anywhere and at anytime. Among commercially available headband type headphones, a few of them can be folded into a compact form when not in use, thereby protecting the headphones when not in use and increasing their portability. In addition, with greater mobility comes increased visibility, and so, for some users, headphones have become a form of artistic expression, making the aesthetic appeal of the headphone an important feature as well.
A common problem in many commercially-available headphones is the existence of a “rattling” sound within the ear-cups. In some instances, the rattling may be more prevalent when listening to audio files at high volume levels and/or when playing music with a rich bass. One cause of this rattling noise can be the dislodgement of internal components of the ear-cups, such as the diaphragm, wires, etc. Needless to say, the rattling noise can grossly interfere with the headphone user's enjoyment of the headphone.